Connect
This article focuses on the anime license song, コネクト. For the Pop'n Music Sunny Park song, see connect (NODE TRANCE), and for the Pop'n Music Lapistoria song, see キモチコネクト. Lyrics Nihongo 交わした約束忘れないよ 目を閉じ確かめる 押し寄せた闇　振り払って進むよ いつになったらなくした未来を 私ここでまた見ることできるの？ 溢れ出した不安の影を何度でも裂いて この世界歩んでこう とめどなく刻まれた　時は今始まり告げ 変わらない思いをのせ 閉ざされた扉開けよう 目覚めた心は走り出した未来を描くため 難しい道で立ち止まっても 空はきれいな青さでいつも待っててくれる だから怖くない もう何があっても挫けない Romaji kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me wo toji tashikameru oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no? afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajimari tsuge kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tobira akeyou mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru dakara kowakunai mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai English Translation I won't forget the promises we exchanged I close my eyes to affirm it I will shake off the overwhelming darkness to move forward When will I ever be able To see the lost future from here again? Let's move forward in this world By shattering the overflowing shadows of anxiety again and again Time now begins to tick away incessantly Let's open the closed door While carrying our unchanging feelings My heart awakes in order to depict the future Even if I come to a halt on a tough road The beautiful blue sky always waits for me Therefore I'm not afraid I won't be disheartened anymore no matter what happens Song Connections/Remixes *The jubeat plus/REFLEC BEAT plus/pop'n rhythmin ClariS pack uses the original version of コネクト, while all the other BEMANI games use a cover version of コネクト by 2B-Waves. *The ending theme for the TV series of Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Magia, can be found in the Kalafina pack in jubeat plus. **The ending theme for the third film of anime movie adaptation trilogy of Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, 君の銀の庭, also appears in the same jubeat plus pack. *An orchestra remix of コネクト, titled コネクト -Orchestra ver.- (short EDIT), can be found in the limited anime edition of the Luminous (ルミナス) single. **'コネクト -Orchestra ver.- (short EDIT)' is used as the pre-ending theme before the true ending theme, ひかりふる, plays for the second film of the anime movie adaptation trilogy. *A dance instumental remix of コネクト by NIHILISTICA, titled コネクト -ゲームインスト-', can be found on third soundtrack bundled with the sixth volume of the limited edition. Blu-ray/DVD/CD combo of the TV series and was later included on the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica Music Collection (魔法少女まどか☆マギカ MUSIC COLLECTION) album. Trivia *コネクト''' is originally the opening theme of Puella Magi Madoka Magica (also known as Mahou Shoujou Madoka Magica as its original title in Japan). *On the Location Test of Pop'n Music 20 fantasia, the character appears as Minit's. **However in its original release, according to Shio, Minit's was omitted by Magic Knight's Nyami fits into the song better than Minit's. *'コネクト' is one of the four songs that have audio previews, before they are replaced by preview videos on YouTube. *PON remembers that finding a vocalist for コネクト's cover is very complicated. *The BEMANI cover of コネクト can't be found on any soundtrack. *'コネクト' was later included on ClariS's first album, BIRTHDAY, with irony, nexus and ナイショの話. **It was also included in the Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica MUSIC COLLECTION (魔法少女まどか☆マギカ MUSIC COLLECTION) album, with Magia. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 129). pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Connect_Jacket.png|コネクト's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Sound Files コネクト (♪♪♪♪♪) Video References Category:Songs Category:Fantasia Songs Category:TV/Anime/Animelo Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:♪♪♪♪♪ Songs Category:Deleted Songs